


To stop the future

by Sosso2002



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Characters watch the Flash, Characters watch the show, F/M, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosso2002/pseuds/Sosso2002
Summary: After Barry enters the speedforce in the finale of the third season of the Flash,  Wally decides to go back in time to try and fix things. Thanks to Cisco ability to vibe things he is able to show the future to a really confuse Barry together with a few others people from both Central and Starling City. (a few others)A 'characters watch the show' ff. Hope you enjoy.





	To stop the future

 

**After he left**

 

 

After Barry went into the SpeedForce it Seemed like the very essence of the whole team was gone.

Cisco did not joke around as much and Caitlin who always took care of everyone around her coudn't take care of herself, Joe started drinking and he had not stopped since, in the meantime the only thing his daughter was doing was watch musicals, hoping that what Nora Allen said about them making everything better was true and  just imagining her fiance watching them with her during a cold night (the opposite of the ones that they were having at the beginning of july) cuddling and eating junk food.

The only one who lauched himself in his work was Wally, he felt like time was passing by too fast to follow and at the same time too slow to wait for.

"I have to do something to solve all of this, to try to prevent it, i have to go to the past" Wally West was stressing himself in the middle of the night in his bedroom, He knew that time travel usually made things worse but if he could just show the people in the past what was  going to happpen, it would change everything. 

And so he went to Cisco to find a way to show the future to everyone he needed.

 

* * *

 

Barry, Caitlin and Cisco were celebrating another victory against a metahuman when in just a few seconds they found themselfs in the company of many familiar faces.

Professon Stein and Ronnie were trying without a pause to Control Their powers So THAT they could go back to the two women they loved the sooner can When a streak like to Barry's Appeared out of thin air and immediately after they were face to face with three very confused people in the center of STAR Labs' Ronnie? How, as when, what happened to you? " Caitlin Snow the fiance of half of FIRESTORM hugged the man with all her force "we do not know why we are here, if they were states away When a speedster took us here," the Professor tried to explain the circumstances of Their 'apparition' to Cisco would later call her. "Another speedster? Was he wearing a yellow suit?" the CIS states to worry When another three people were brought` in by the unknow speedster and e ven of Barry wanted nothing more then chase him He stopped himself in the moment he saw who were the new people in the room "Iris, Joe? Are you okay? Are you hurt? " He started to worry about them even if they Seemed perfectly fine "Yes, yes we are fine and so is Eddie" Joe calmed him down and then the speedster Entered the room with, perhaps the most important pearson in Barry Allen's life, His Father, Barry-whom wasted no time to hug.

"I know That you are all confused on where are you, and why you are here but i assure you it's a good cause," even if the boy wore a yellow suit like the ReverseFlash he Sas the opposite of him, kind face and a sweet That smile out everybody at ease "before i drown in yours questions i have to make a few things clear. Point one: i do not want to harm any of you guys know calm down please, point two: the reason i'm here Because in the future is something really bad will happen and i want to stop it and this was my best shot. Now, questions? "

"Who the hell are you kid?" Ever the cop Joe was the one who answered first "this will sound crazy but please belive me. My name is Wally West but when i help the Flash in the future call they me Flash Kit, it's annoing but i made peace with that. And important thing: I'm your don Joe, mines and Iris Already mother was expecting me when she left and our reunion was not one of the best but here i am. Anything else? "

It took a while before everyone bad That process informations but Iris was the fastest "you know the Flash? Do you know who me is?" "In fact i do know who is the flash but you will find out in a few minutes. Stop the questions ... Because you are here to stop things from happening i want to show you what will happened and you can not say no . I think That everybody knows each other but to be sure: Barry Allen, Joe and Iris West, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramone, Ronnie Raymond, Eddie Thawne, Henry Allen and Professor Stain "He finished pointing at each one of them telling them to sit down and watch the screen so that they could get started.

 


End file.
